descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Xander Starkiller
Character Profile Name Xander Starkiller Rank Rogue Sith Lord Affiliation Starkiller Family The Criminal Underworld Alias Darth Deimos Age Varies; 46 Species Genetically Altered Human (Shi'ido DNA through Sith Alchemy) Height 6'2" Weight 195 lbs. Eye Color Silvery Blue Yellow and Red (Dark Side) Hair Color Black Home Planet Corellia Fiancee Shery deWinter Children Lauda Cavataio Aurora Starkiller Jason Starkiller Coren Starkiller Aria Starkiller Morgaine deWinter Alistair Starkiller Cordelia deWinter Nessarose deWinter Father Jax Starkiller (Deceased) Mother Sophie Starkiller (Deceased) Siblings Mark Starkiller Kailey Starkiller Isobel Starkiller Mercutio Starkiller Masters 3 Sith Masters Sara Arkelion (Briefly) Rogan Drayen Petra Cavatiao (Informal) Shery deWinter (Informal) Apprentices Kadesh Tiamat Shery deWinter (Informal) Jason Starkiller Morgaine deWinter (Briefly) Alistair Starkiller Cordelia deWinter Maryn Skaara "Take what makes you weak and turn it into something that makes you strong." -- Xander Starkiller Xander Starkiller is a Force-Sensitive Human Male who once controlled the Sith Order as the ruling Sith Lord before abandoning the Order. He was born the oldest son of Jax and Sophie Starkiller and is the brother of Mark, Kailey, Isobel and Mercutio Starkiller. Though something of a ladies man in his life, he became the Fiancee of Lady Shery deWinter and fathered Morgaine deWinter, Alistair Starkiller, Cordelia deWinter and Nessarose deWinter, with her. He also fathered Lauda Cavataio with Sith Mistress and Dathomiri witch, Petra Cavataio, twins Aurora and Jason Starkiller with ex-wife, Phoebe Draclau, Coren Starkiller with Jedi Master Adrianna Fiore and Aria Rose Starkiller with Sith Knight, Lady Alexia Preston. He is also the Grandfather of Raven and Zane Starkiller. Though risen to great heights in his later years, Xander was abandoned by his parents on Korriban. There he became the student of 3 Sith Masters. The subject of harsh training, he was instructed to become the perfect warrior but at the age of 20 killed all 3 Masters and left Korriban for good. Honing his skills over the next decade he became a Sith Lord at the age of 35 and then with the help of Shery deWinter rose to power in the Sith Order before abandoning it to disarray. He then established his own company Starkiller Industries and invented many products that made his company a household name. =Biography= Origins "Soon, they will know just what they threw away. Vengeance will be mine!" -- Xander Starkiller, regarding his parents thumb|left|Jax Starkiller Xander Starkiller was born on Corellia to Jax and Sophie Starkiller. The parents were unimpressed by their first son's apparent lack of potential. So they discarded him on Korriban, allowing three Sith Master's to raise and train the boy should he began to show any promise. As he grew up and learned the details of how he came to be on Korriban the young Xander grew to despise the parents who so quickly abandoned him. This hate was instrumental in his training, through the years he endured rigorous training that pushed his sanity to the edge. The Master's fueled his hate mostly with lies about how his father might come back but only when he became of use. During his early teenage years he came upon a Holocron his Masters had found and when he could he would take the Holocron and study its contents. It took him the better part of 3 years to learn everything and once he had he destroyed the device in secret. When he turned 20 he killed all three of his masters, systematically cornering each of them and defeating each of them in a duel using his surroundings and picking his spots. The first Master fell to his blade with a swift decapitation, the second he impaled on the Master's own lightsaber. The third was thrown down a cliff and crushed on the rocks below. With the victory in hand he declared himself a Sith Knight and took his Masters ship off world. thumb|Right|Sophie Starkiller Finding a Brother and the Final Showdown "Unexpected but not unfortunate. I know of our blood, I know what you are. Join me Brother, I'll only offer it once. " -- Xander Starkiller, to his brother Mark thumb|left|Mark Starkiller After leaving Korriban, Xander took what knowledge he had and began to track down his parents. Within a three year time frame he met his brother Mark Starkiller and challenged him to a duel. The result was a draw with each brother loosing an arm. A year later at the age of 24, Xander tracked his parents down on Corellia and dueled his father first. After a fierce duel in which Xander received a scar on his left cheek he finally killed his father by pulling his lightsaber that he dropped earlier in the fight to him and activating it as it slid through his fathers back. Half of his total vengeance complete, he turned his attention to his mother. Sophie tried to escape the attack but found running was futile. In a last ditch effort she tried pleading with her son, trying to convince him it was his fathers will not hers that they gave him up. Xander almost believed her but one step ahead of her, she attempted the same trick Xander used on Jax but the young Sith ducked and Sophie spiked herself in the chest. Xander then quickly beheaded his mother and completed his desire for vengeance. In the aftermath he collected all the information and artifacts his parents had amassed and discovered a baby boy in their villa, Xander then took possession of the baby Mercutio and put him in a foster home of an associate of his, being in no shape to raise a child. He soon left Corellia to continue his own path. A new goal set before him, to be the most powerful Sith ever born. Fatherhood thumb|right|Petra Cavataio At the age of 25 having assimilated all the knowledge he could from his parents notes. Xander came upon a lost art of Sith Alchemy and after much trial and error he successfully manipulated the Midi-Chlorians through sheer luck in producing life. A feet he tried to replicate a second time but could never accomplish. Killing the woman prisoner and the baby he labeled the experiment a partial success and continued his studies, meeting a woman named Petra Cavataio to further his study. The two began a romantic relationship that resulted in the birth of Xander's first child. Lauda Cavataio was born, but she was no ordinary child. Due to baby girls parents decisions they made altercations to the fetus while in the womb and was to be born with greater potential then either the mother or the father. Though the two parents ended their relationship together they remained close and developed close ties in the businesses of either. =Knighthood and Marriage= "This world will not hold me down! I'll show you and the rest of the those fools! NEVER UNDERESTIMATE ME!" -- Xander Starkiller thumb|left|Phoebe Draclau, Xander's 1st wife In his travels the young Sith met a wandering Sith Master, Xander seeing the wisdom and power the Anzat Sith Master possessed, became his student. After a period of training with him, Xander learned the greater mysteries of the Force learning various powers and Lightsaber techniques and filling in the blanks on some of the more difficult experiments he had tried in the past. At the age of 26 he was formally knighted by Master Rogan Drayen and set upon completing his goal, one step closer to fruition. It was around the time of his 26th birthday that he meet Phoebe Draclau and in what was meant to be a one night stand turned into marriage when nine months later Phoebe gave birth to twins Aurora and Jason Starkiller. The two attempted to stay together for the sake of the babies however the marriage would prove to not last long as the two separated soon after with Xander taking his son in the divorce while his daughter would stay with her mother. Affair with a Jedi thumb|right|Adrianna Fiore Before turning 27 Xander made the choice to return to Korriban after so many years to scavenged the library that he had left behind. Deciding not to stay he packed as many of the scrolls, books and manuscripts into his ship and left the barren planet for good. The young Knight spent many days and nights aboard the ship as he read and copied down anything and everything that could be useful to him. The most useful notes being the passages about Sith Lightning and its effects on a human body. Shortly after turning 27 he ran into Jedi Master Adrianna Fiore and though his first instinct was to kill her, he stayed his hand. Instead he got to know her, learning of her past and in turn letting bits and pieces of his own history slip. Soon the two began spending a lot of time with one another. The two would take their relationship further to the next level as they became more intimate. But Adrianna soon left him without a word, and keeping from him the birth of his 4th child, his son Coren. Seclusion At the age of 29 Xander underwent an excruciating experiment to meld Shi'ido DNA into his body, almost killing himself in the process. The experiment however was a success and over the next year he went into a deep seclusion to develop his new born abilities. After a year and rigorous training he mastered his powers and discovered the depths of his power allowed him to change his physical appearance. Thus allowing himself to take the form of any human male or female. Not one to slouch there Xander stayed in deep seclusion on the lost Sith world of Dromund Kaas raiding the library of the Dark Force Temple and absorbing all the knowledge he possibly could. He mastered the art of Force Lightning and also developed a greater understanding into the mind and his added control and dominance over weak minded opponents. Among the skills he developed was that of a list of Sith Spells he had discovered in a number of old tombs and scrolls. By the age of 35 Xander Starkiller, declared himself a Sith Lord. Return and The Fateful Meeting thumb|right|Shery deWinter Upon his mastery of the Dark Side of the Force, Xander joined the Sith Order and quickly showed his power and skill by dominating a number of Sith Masters in one on one combat over the course of 2 years making himself one of the more power Masters of the Order. It was at the age of 37 that he met a young woman named Shery deWinter, who's reputation as a former escort girl preceded her. Xander seeing her as the key to his plans pulled her aside and began to explain everything in his master plan and he was able to convince her to join him. Though he could not formally train her as his own apprentice he did teach her several things in private away from prying eyes while arranging for another competent Master to train her officially. With this informal training also came an intimate relationship that was flaunted as a Sith Master bedding a former escort girl to keep up appearances even going as far as to give her tokens of affection including an arm cuff he took from his mother and a book for her to study. =Vying for Power= For 2 years he carefully planned his movements, using everything around him to his advantage. Turning apprentices against their masters, causing unrest in key locations and changing the thinking of several Sith Masters to his own will. He set his plan into motion and lead an uprising against the current Dark Lord. =Powers and Abilities= Polyglot Either through years of learning or ripping the language out of sentient's minds. Xander is adapt at speaking a number of languages, including Galactic Basic, Bocce; a language taught to him on Corellia, Hapan; a language he was forced to learn from one of his first masters, Kinetic Communication; a language consisting of body language that was taught to him by a slave on Korriban in his teenage years, Mando'a; a language he learned himself but ended up ripping the knowledge from a Mandalorian's mind to cement his knowledge, Huttese; a language he ripped from the mind of a Hutt Crime Lord, and the Ancient Language of the Sith Species, a language he learned from studying a holocron and different books. Mechanic & Engineering He was taught to tinker with machines when he was a young boy and found he had great aptitude for machines. He began making small things like clocks and fixing communicators and other mechanical devices. As he grew older he could fix systems in a starship and build droids for various purposes. When he was 23 he built his own prosthetic arm after losing his right arm in a duel with his brother. In his later years after establishing his company he was able to build things such a holowatch, a device that casts images on people for disguises, many variations of a high tech battle armor, and a revolutionary miniature power source for the armor. He also created many different designs for lightsabers as a hobby. Master Swordsman Even as a child he excelled in Lightsaber combat, learning Form V's variant Djem So, along side Form III's Soresu. Over his years of practice and learning he combined them to form a style all his own. He also learned the strategic styles of Sokan; the ability to use his surroundings to his advantage and Trakata; the ability to use the Lightsabers ability to turn on and off instantly to distract his foes. He was also proficent at Jar'Kai, the style of using 2 lightsabers, one in each hand as well as using a double bladed lightsaber for a short period of time. He is considered one of the foremost experts in Lightsaber combat having studied all the Forms and applying small elements form each to his style. Force Abilities His potential with the Force though at first registered as low, is immeasurable and he has learned a great deal of the Dark Side. Prominent among his abilities to use Force Lightning, Sith Alchemy, a wide variety of Sith Spells, Midi-Chlorian Manipulation; having succeeded in creating life one one occasion, and Essence Transfer an ability he has demonstrated when he inhabited a younger clone body. He has mastered use of Telekinesis and is quite adept at mind control. Further demonstrating his aptitude with the Force he succeeded in constructing his own holocron, a rigorous process that took him the better part of a month to complete. His control of the Dark Side rivals some of the greatest Sith Lords of all time Ace Pilot His ability to pilot a starfighter is extraordinary and he is well known for his cool demeanor and unparalleled ability to avoid enemy fire while destroying enemy ships locked in high speed dogfights. His skill though less effective in shuttles and freighters make him agile and one of best pilots to sit behind the controls. On a planets surface he is adapt at piloting most speeders and is proficient enough to ride a speeder bike with great skill. Shape Shifting After a dangerous and almost fatal experiment, Xander was given the ability to shape-shift, changing his features into that of any male or female human. To his knowledge he inherited little else from his transfusion. He mastered this ability very quickly and uses it to great effect in subtle ways. Some of children most notably Morgaine deWinter have also inherited this ability though to a lesser degree. =Assets and Possessions= Businesses Equipment During his life time Xander Starkiller used many different set of tool in his day to day life ranging from weapons, armor, Dark side artifacts and other useful items. Sith Lightsabers Xander's final Lightsaber design called his crowning achievement in lightsaber design and declared the "perfect weapon" by its owner had many design advantages to fit the complete duelist. The focusing crystals included in both are Lignan crystals recovered from Kesh. Among its features was a Bifurcating cyclical-ignition pulse formed with 2 of the Lignan crystals in each hilt to let it work underwater. Each hilt was crafted from Mandalorian Iron fitted with black rubber grips and had the pommel cap modified so the ends could be attacked into a Double bladed lightsaber. The Lightsabers were also fitted with an internal activation device as well as a dead-mans pressure plate to shut the saber off should he drop it. Category:Rogue Sith Category:Sith Lord Category:Corellian Category:Human Category:Character Category:Criminal Underworld Category:Starkiller Family Category:Starkiller Industries